Question: The sum of $5$ consecutive odd numbers is $495$. What is the fifth number in this sequence?
Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next odd number in the sequence is $x + 2$ The sum of the $5$ consecutive odd numbers is: $x+ (x + 2)+ (x + 4)+ (x + 6)+ (x + 8) = 495$ $5x + 20= 495$ $5x = 475$ $x = 95$ Since $x$ is the first number, $x + 8$ is the fifth odd number. Thus, the fifth number in the sequence is $103$.